


Claws Encounter of the Furred Kind

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given by: xanzs<br/>Joelay antics that had a tricky little ferret involved.</p><p>The end lines are a reference to something, points to anyone who can tell me where its from. The title is also a pun and a reference from my favorite fighting game ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claws Encounter of the Furred Kind

When Joel had gotten home from running errands all morning, he wanted nothing more than to come home to his loving boyfriend. Instead what he got was his loving boyfriend and some fucking rodent. “What the hell is that, and where the hell did it come from?”

Ray was playing a game of Titanfall, he didn’t pause or break eye contact with the screen as he gave a response. “I was fine while you were gone, thanks for asking.” Shortly the game ended and he set his controller down, finally turning and giving his full attention to Joel. Joel had an irritated look and just stared him down. For good reason. In Ray’s lap was a ferret. It had dark brown fur that was soft and stood up in all directions. “One, he's not an ‘it’ he's a 'he’. Two, he’s a ferret.” Ray scooped him out of his lap and held him in his arms. “I found him out on the patio. Don’t know how he got there though, seeing as we’re on the second floor.”

“And you just decided to let the thing into our home? Not caring if it might be disease ridden, or shit, maybe even belong to someone?” The younger just shrugged his shoulders.

“Didn’t think much of it. Though I did figure he had an owner, seeing as ferrets aren’t wild around here. They’re probably in the building or somewhere nearby. They’ll come by looking for him sooner or later.” Standing up, the ferret crawled up Ray’s arms and to his shoulders as he walked over to Joel. “What’s the big deal? I don’t plan on keeping him forever. If no one shows up looking for him I’ll figure something out. Maybe put up posters for him or something. I only found him out there two hours ago and the little guy seems pretty chill.” Joel just sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and down his face.

“You know what, fine. You apparently gave this some thought and aren’t just winging it.” Ray smiled, his boyfriend giving him the go ahead. “But, you’re responsible for him. This is your idea so you’re in charge of the beast.” Ray’s smiled got bigger, he walked up to him and gave a kiss.

“Knew there was a reason I’m dating you.”

“Good to know my great compassion for animals was the real catch. I always thought it was my striking good looks and incredible bedside manners.” That got him a punch in the arm. The Puerto Rican laughed as he went back to his game.

The first day or two weren’t so bad. Joel kept to his usual routine and didn’t see the ferret once. Then he found out Ray was bringing the thing to work with him. He tried his best to just suck it up and let it go, but when the two days turned into a week, it became more difficult. The little shit was walking around the apartment like a cat or something. Climbing atop of furniture, making nests out of Joel’s hoodies and worse of all, it was always with Ray. Always. Joel couldn’t be with him without the furry jerk hissing at him.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” yelled the man as he jumped off the couch. Ray was pulled away from the movie they were watching by the sudden screaming. He looked up and saw Joel storm off towards the kitchen.

“What happened?” asked the younger man with genuine concern. He hadn’t been paying attention to either Joel or the ferret since starting the movie.

“You’re little guard beast scratched me! I can’t even sit next to you without being assaulted.” Going straight for the fridge, Joel opened it and pulled out a beer. Popping the top off over the counter and taking a drink from it.

“I’m sure he was just playing with you.” Ray got up from the couch and walked to the other side of the counter.

“Bullshit. He’s been doing this the whole goddamn week.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“You never see it happen!” Ray sighed. The guy was acting like a giant ten year old, more so than usual. 

“You know what?” he questioned as a smug grin crossed his face. “I think you’re jealous of him.”

“What?!”

“Is that it? Is Joel Heyman jealous of a ferret?”

“You got to be shitting me.” grumbled the old man into his beer.

Through Ray’s laughter there was a knock on the door. Joel set his drink down and left his 'oh so supportive' boyfriend in favor of answering the door. He opened the door and standing there was one of their neighbors. They ran into each other quite often. Joel recognized her from her short fluffy brown hair.

“Hey, sorry to bug you guys.” she spoke, sounding like she was getting ready to apologize for something. “But have either of you seen a ferret around here?”

“A ferret?”

“Yeah. Brown fur, almost a foot long. Oh, and it's a male.”

“Uh, yeah, actually-”

“Yo, what’s going on out here? Oh, hey Lily.” Ray popped his head over Joel’s shoulder, the ferret climbing up and resting atop of Ray.

“Oh, there you are Russel.” The ferret’s ears perked up at the name, turning his attention to Lily. Recognizing her, he hopped from Ray to her arms.

“That thing belongs to you?” questioned Joel, not caring that he might have sounded rude with that remark. Lily just laughed.

“Kinda. I’m watching him for a friend while they’re out of town.” she explained. “I’m glad he has been safe indoors, and not running around outside and scared. I hope he wasn’t any trouble.”

“Actually-”

“Nope. No trouble. The little guy is pretty cool.” While she wasn’t looking, Ray shot Joel a dirty look, who just grumbled and folded his arms. Lily merely laughed once more.

“Russel doesn’t get along with most guys. He’s only really cool around guys that look like his owner. So don’t take it too personally.” Lily took Russel and put him in the hood of her jacket. He circled around in it before resting in it. “Anyway, thanks again guys. See ya around.”

And with that, she was gone, and so was Russel.

The two waved goodbye and then headed inside. Joel let out a great big sigh as he leaned against the door. He was so glad that was finally over and that fuzzy trouble maker was gone. He heard a cough and turned to Ray, who was giving him a smug look again.

“What?”

“Jealous.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
